The NICHD Division of Intramural Population Health Research (DIPHR), is collecting data on novice teenage driving risk. smartphones can be leveraged for driving research. G-force events and mileage driven can be captured using accelerometers and global positioning (GPS) technology. Theses measures form basis of calculating g-force events and rates.